Abstract This T32 training program, which is closely associated with the University of Minnesota adult Infectious Diseases physician fellowship program, is designed to prepare MD, MD/PhD, and other post- doctoral trainees for successful careers as clinical, epidemiological, and translational investigators in Infectious Diseases. There is a focus on emerging / reemerging infections and global health. The program has 4 post-doctoral slots per year and on average accepts 2 new trainees annually, usually following an initial year of clinical Infectious Diseases training. Trainees undergo a 2-to-3 year intensive research experience, either locally or at an affiliated international site, supervised by one or more of 27 expert faculty mentors who represent diverse disciplines and departments within the Medical School, School of Public Health, College of Pharmacy, and College of Veterinary Medicine. Trainees participate in didactics (including in Responsible Conduct of Research, biostatistics, and grant-writing), a journal club, and a research conference series, plus local, regional, and national Infectious Diseases conferences. Trainees can obtain an MS-Clinical Research degree or an MPH in Epidemiology, can take individual courses within the School of Public Health, and can take a Global Health course that qualifies them to sit for the American Society of Tropical Medicine & Hygiene (ASTMH) Certificate examination in Tropical Medicine (CTropMed). Oversight of trainee progress is by the Program Director and a Scholarship Oversight Committee, which meets semiannually with each trainee. Trainee selection and program governance are by the Program Director and a Steering / Selection Committee. Continuous program improvement is guided by feedback from current and former trainees, the Scholarship Oversight Committee, and an External Advisory Committee. Of the 32 total T32 trainees to date, 17 (53%) were women, 5 (16%) were under- represented minorities, and 2 (6%) have had disabilities requiring accommodations. Five fellows still are in training, and of the program's 27 graduates, 12 (44%) now have research-intensive careers with ?75% research effort; another 8 (30%) have research-related academic careers. Overall, 7 (26%) have been awarded NIH K Career Development Award (CDAs), VA CDAs, or a Foundation CDA, and another 4 (15%) have K08 or K23 applications currently submitted, 5 (18.5%) have R01, U01, VA Merit, or VA Cooperative Studies Program awards as the PI. Program graduates have disseminated to 7 states, mostly in the upper Midwest.